WHO?
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Lee Donghae sangat menyayangi hyungnya Lee Sungmin namja gila yang harus masuk rumah sakit karena seorang namja mysterius, menpunyai sahabat bernama Cho Kyuhyun teman semasa senior high school. Kyuhyun diajak menjenguk sungmin di rumah sakit jiwa, apa hubunganya Kyu dengan Sungmin yang gila? Dan siapakah namja myterius itu? Ada hubunganya kah dengan Kyuhyun juga.
1. Chapter 1

**WHO?**

**Genre: Mystery / Romance / Horror**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cast other lainnya menyusul.**

**Warning : jelek,abal,OOC,typo, Death Chara**

**Summary : Lee Donghae sangat menyayangi hyungnya Lee Sungmin namja gila yang harus masuk rumah sakit karena seorang namja mysterius, menpunyai sahabat bernama Cho Kyuhyun teman semasa senior high school. Kyuhyun diajak menjenguk sungmin di rumah sakit jiwa, apa hubunganya Kyu dengan Sungmin yang gila? Dan siapakah namja myterius itu? Ada hubunganya kah dengan Kyuhyun juga.**

**Alur Flashback**

* * *

**Donghae POV**

Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun aku meninggalkan seoul, anggaplah aku orang tak bertanggung jawab, setelah kepergian hyungku tersayang, entah rasanya semuanya begitu kabur. Aku sangat menyayangi hyungku Lee Sungmin sejak dulu hanya dia yang aku punya sejak orang tuaku meninggal. Dia sosok namja aegyo yang manis, dan lugu. aku berjalan menuju sebuah nisan bertuliskan.

**RIP**

**Lee Sungmin**

**12-01-2011**

Aku membersihkan sampah – sampah daun yang berserakan diatas nisan itu, lalu aku menaruh sebuket bunga liliy kesukaanya diatasnya.

"Hyung…..aku pulang, mianhe ne aku tak pernah mengunjungimu, berat rasanya kehilangan satu – satunya keluargaku sendiri, aku tau hyung sangat mencintainya, aku juga tak bisa membencinya 100% karena ini semua salahku hyung hiks…hiks….salahku yang tak mengindahkan kata – katamu, malah aku membawa dia kembali ke kehidupanmu, mianhe hyung"

Setelah itu Donghae pun duduk sambil mengelus batu nisan dihadapanya, sambil menerawang mengingat kenangan bersama sang Hyung.

**Flashback On**

**Seoul When Donghae and Sungmin Child**

_Seorang namja kecil sedang menangis tak berhenti, dia tak tau harus bagaimana, karena sang hyung tergeletak bersimbah darah tak sadarkan diri, hyungmya jatuh terpleset karena ingin mengambil layangan sang adik yang tersangkut malahan dia yang terpleset. Tak berapa lama umma dan appa namja ini datang, mereka langsung membawa anak mereka kerumah sakit. Dan untungnya setelah 1 jam di ruang gawat darurat seorang uisiman keluar._

_"__Bagaimana keadaan anak kami dok?"_

_"__Luka luarnya tak apa – apa hanya saja….."_

_"__Hanya saja apa dok?"_

_"__Hanya saja luka dalamya, dia sempat terbentur sangat keras dan mengalami pendarahan otak, mesti dioprasi dan….."_

_"__Dan? Kalau soal biaya kami bisa mencukupinya dok"_

_"__Ani, bukan masalah uang hanya saja, benturan itu menyebabkan sel otak sedikit mengalami gangguan, saya tak menjamin anak anda bisa normal kembali"_

_"__Maksud dokter dia akan…."_

_"__Ne, idiot atau gila"_

_"__Baiklah… dok usahakan yang terbaik buat mini dok"_

_"__Ne"_

_Setelah itu dokter kembali masuk keruang gawat darurat untuk mengoprasi Sungmin. Donghae yang tak mengerti apa – apa hanya memandang polos Lee Jungsoo umma yang menangis di pelukan sang appa Lee Kangin._

_"__Yeobo….Hiks….Hiks…Mini….aku tak mau dia cacat"_

_"__Ne, cagi…. Berdoa saja yang terbaik ne"_

_"__Hiks….hiks…ne…."_

_"__Umma….appa…..apakah Sungmin hyung akan mati?"_

_"__Ani, Hae cagi….. hiks….hiks….apa kau mau janji sama umma Hae?"_

_"__Mau umma, janji apa?"_

_"__Janji….. jangan membenci hyungmu apapun yang terjadi ne? jaga hyungmu ne?"_

_"__Baiklah umma, Hae janji."_

_Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang anak berumur 5 tahun? Tapi Hae berbeda, dia sadar tanggung jawabnya akan lebih besar setelahnya. Sebulan setelah oprasi Sungmin dan akhirnya Sungmin pun sadar, dia kembali menjadi seorang namja 7 tahun yang mengemaskan, manis dan polos, hanya saja bila kalian menyadarinya, dia agak berbeda seperti anak autis yang memiliki dunia sendiri dan sedikit sadis mungkin. Hal itu tak pernah di sadari hingga suatu hari Sungmin mendekati Hae dalam keadaan badannya penuh bercak darah dan bibirnya merah darah._

_"__Hae-ah…. Lihat, apa yang ku bawa?" Sungmin menunjukan seekor kelinci dengan kepala buntung hanya badanya saja, sontak Hae lari ketakutan menuju sang umma dan menangis._

_"__Umma….Hiks….Hiks…."_

_"__Wae, Hae cagi….. kenapa kau menangis"_

_"__Sungmin Hyung hiks….Hiks"_

_"__Ada apa dengan Sungmin, Hae?"_

_"__Sungmin hyung penuh darah Umma Hiks…." Sang umma yang panic langsung keluar menuju Sungmin, Bertapa terkejut melihat sang anak sedan memotong – motong kelinci tadi secara berutal._

_"__MINI?"_

_"__Umma… Lihaatt…. Bulu kelinci ini sangat indah ne, Mini ingin memajangnya di kamar umma, boleh ne?"_

_Lee Jungsoo tak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi, dia langsung menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam rumahnya, sang anak menjerit – jerit ingin lepas, tak jarang Sungmin menggigit sang umma. Dan untung lah sang appa keburu datang, Kangin pun bertanya apa yang terjadi._

_"__Yeobo…. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sungmin berdarah? Dan kenapa kau menyeret – nyeret dia?"_

_"__Hiks…..Yeobo anak kita gila hiks….. dia memotong – motong kelinci peliharaanya dengan sadis hiks….. aku takut yeobo"_

_"__Hiks…..Umma, Appa, Mini tak gila… Mini hanya mengikuti kata Qui Xian, Katanya kalau kelinci Sungmin mau cantik dan sehat, harus di rontokin bulunya Hiks…. Hiks…. Sungmin tak gila appa, Umma."_

_"__Qui Xian? Siapa itu cagi?"_

_"__Dia Teman Mini appa"_

_"__Apa dia juga menyurh Mini memotong – Motong kelincimu cagi?"_

_"__Hiks….Hikss…Ani Umma….Appa….. Mini gak sadar udah memotong Jin-ah hiks…..hiks….Jin-ah maafin Mini yah hiks"_

_Jungsoo dan Kangin saling tatap karena mereka bingung dengan sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini, sementara Hae hanya bisa mengumpet di balik tubuh sang umma, dia ketakutan._

_Malamnya, setelah Hae dan Sungmin tidur, Jungsoo dan Kangin mengobrol sebelum tidur._

_"__Yeobo…. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tak mau Miniku seperti itu"_

_"__Ne, aku juga cagi…. Apa kita bawa saja ke __**Psikiater**__ ne?"_

_"__Andweeee Mini ku tak gila, aku tak mau dia menjadi gila Kangin-ah"_

_"__Ne, aku juga tak berharap Mini begitu, hanya saja apa ada cara lain? Lebih baik ditangani sejak dini kan dari pada nanti jadi berbahaya"_

_"__Ne, kau benar….. baiklah kapan kau akan membawa dia ke __**Psikiater?"**_

_"__Mungkin besok, tapi aku sempat menghubungi temanku cagi"_

_"__Baiklah, berarti besok kita harus membujuk Sungmin"_

_"__Ne…Kajja Kita tidur sudah malam"_

_"__Ne….."_

_keesokan harinya, Kangin sudah duduk di meja makan menunggu anak – anaknya Hae dan Sungmin di bangunkan oleh umma mereka. setelah itu mereka makan bersama._

_"__Mini….. Mau ikut appa tidak?"_

_"__Kemana Appa?"_

_"__Ketemu teman appa, dia ajusshi yang sangat baik"_

_"__apa ajusshi itu bakalan kasih Mini lollipop appa?"_

_"__Kalau Mini nurut Ajusshi pasti kasih Mini lollipop"_

_"__Jinjaa appa? Mini mau?"_

_"__Yasudah setelah sarapan kita berangkat ne?"_

_"__Hae boleh ikut appa?"_

_"__Aniya, kau sama umma saja ne, nanti pulangnya kita akan ke taman bermain, Arra?"_

_"__Arraso appa"_

_Setelah sarapan, Kangin dan Sungmin menuju tempat praktek __**Psikiater**__ Teman Kangin semasa Sekolah dulu._

_"__Wah….Hyung,…. Apa kabar? Sudah lama ne? apa yang membawamu kemari?"_

_"__Ne, Woonie….. kabarku baik, sepertinya kau tak pernah berubaha tetap tampan, bagaimana Kibum?"_

_"__Hehehe….Hyung bisa saja, Kibum baik – baik saja hyung, sedang dalam masa – masa kehamilanya, Hyung apa itu anakmu?"_

_"__Ne, Woon-ah"_

_"__Anakmu mirip Jungsoo Noona cantik, yeoja yang cantik"_

_"__Ajusshi aku ini namja….." Sungmin pun berkata sambil mempoutkan pipinya._

_"__Ah Mianhe, hyung mau membicarakan apa, sepertinya penting"_

_"__Ne, bisakah kita mengobrol di dalam?"_

_"__Ah ne, Kajja"_

_"__Mini, appa masuk dulu ne, Mini tunggu sebentar appa tak akan lama"_

_"__Ne, appa"_

_Setelah itu Kangin dan Siwon pun masuk kedalam ruangan dan mereka pun membicarakan tentang Sungmin selama 1 jam, akhirnya mereka keluar, Siwon mendekati Sungmin._

_"__Mini, mau ikut ajusshi bentar?"_

_"__Kemana ajusshi?"_

_"__Kedalam Mini ah, nanti Ajusshi kasih lollipop deh"_

_"__Jinjaa ajusshi?"_

_"__Ne, kalau Min, nurut ajusshi akan kasih Min lollipop"_

_"__Ne, Ajusshi Min akan nurut"_

_Setelah itu Siwon memeriksa Sungmin, tak berapa lama Min keluar sambil memakan permen lollipopnya. Siwon sempat berkata kepada Kangin._

_"__Hyung, Aku tak melihat ada keganjilan apapun, dengan metode hipnotispun dia tidak menunjukan gelagat yang aneh, hanya saja….."_

_"__Hanya saja apa Woon?"_

_"__Hanya saja, aku sedikit curiga, dengan kecelakaan yang pernah dia alami, apa saat dia sadar, dia agak sedikit aneh atau berbicara ngaco mungkin?"_

_"__Mmmm….. saat dia sadar, dia sempat ketakutan dan dia bertanya apakah dia masih diawasi dan dikejar – kejar? Saat aku Tanya siapa yang mengawasi dan mengejar – ngejarnya dia bilang dia tak tau, tak jelas wajahnya katanya"_

_"__Emm….. menarik, apa hyung tau Qui Xian siap?"_

_"__Mollayo, Mungkin anak tetangga hyung juga tak tau"_

_"__Ok…. Kalau begitu, sempatkan seminggu sekali untuk membawa Mini kemari Hyung, sepertinya dia perlu perawatan Khusus."_

_"__Ne, Wonni-ah gomawa ne"_

_"__Ne, Hyung tak perlu sungkan padaku"_

_Setelah itu Kangin dan Sungmin kembali pulang kerumah. Sejak saat itu Sungmin menjadi pasien tetap Siwon, karena keanehan demi keanehan yang dilakukan Sungmin. Dan 2 tahun lebih dia harus bertemu Siwon 1 minggu 2 kali, untuk memeriksakan mentalnya._

**TBC**

**Author Curcol:**

**Ri bawa FF baru, FF Super Saiya akan Ri lanjutin tapi gak di sini, Mianhe ne, Semoga FF gaje Binti aneh satu ini dapat diterima oleh para readers sekalian, dan maaf bila bias kalian sungmin oppa yang manis dan aegyo Ri buat mati. penunjang cerita readers hehe.**

**Reviewnya Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seoul When Donghae and Sungmin Teen**

_Pagi hari terlihat 2 orang namja sedang bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, ne hari ini tahun ajaran baru yang berarti tahun pertama untuk si namja tampan dan tahun terakhir untuk namja cantik di Junior High School, Lee Sungmin sang namja manis yang sekarang menginjak umur 13 tahun, yang hampir 6 tahun harus bolak – balik ke Psikiater keanehan yang dialaminya, bagi Sungmin yang waktu itu berumur 7 tahun yang semestinya hanya tau bermain, tapi dia sudah mengerti dan memahami bahwa Siwon ajusshi yang selama ini ditemuinya adalah seorang ahli menangani kejiwaan yang berarti Sungmin mengalami penyakit mental. Dia begitu sedih karena dianggap gila oleh orang- orang hingga sang sahabat Qui Xian menasehati dirinya._

_"Min-ah…. Kau tak gila jadi jangan bersedih ne?"_

_"Hiks….Hiks….tapi, semua orang tidak percaya denganku Qui Xian"_

_"Ne, kau hanya perlu menunjukan kepada orang – orang bahwa kau sembuh setelah bolak balik **Psikiater Min-ah"**_

_"Hiks….Hiks…..Benar katamu, Qui Xian, skali – skali kau harus bertemu mereka, biar aku dipercaya"_

_"Ne, suatu saat nanti, aku janji Min-ah, tapi gak sekarang"_

_"Ne, Janji ne"_

_"Janji… Min-ah saranghae"_

_"Nado Qui Xian"_

_Sejak saat itu, Sungmin menunjukan perkembangan kearah yang baik, dan dia di nyatakan sembuh oleh Siwon Ajhussi, tapi terkadang sifat aneh itu masih suka muncul, seperti saat Sungmin berbicara dengan Donghae._

_"Hyung, aku lapar….. masak makan malam ajah skalian? Appa dan umma tadi berpesan akan pulang malam"_

_"Ne, Hae…..sepertinya dongsaengku ini lagi senang ne?"_

_"Ne, Hyung…. Sepertinya aku love at first sight"_

_"Mwo? Jinja? Siapa?"_

_"Sica…."_

_"Jung Jessica?"_

_"Ne Hyung, dia cantik"_

_DEG_

_Sungmin yang sedang memasak langsung menghentikan acara masaknya dan tiba – tiba pergi meninggalkan dapur, mungkin lebih tepatnya meninggalkan rumah secara tiba – tiba, meninggalkan sang adik yang berteiak kebingungan_

_"Hyung…..aish….hyung mau kemana, bagaimana makan malamku hyunggggg" _

**_Ada apa dengan Sungmin hyung? Aneh sekali? Kenapa tiba – tiba pergi? Dia kemana?_**

_Setelah itu Donghae mengejar Sungmin, Donghae mencari Sungmin di setiap sudut, tempat yang biasa Sungmin kunjungi, dia menemukan Sungmin sedang duduk di Light café, Donghae pun mendekatinya _

_PUK_

_"Hyung…..kau kenapa sih?"_

_"Hae? Kenapa kau di sini?"_

_"Justru aku yang mustinya nanya, hyung kenapa meninggalkan rumah? Aku kan menunggu hyung masak?"_

_"Aku? Aku juga tak tau Hae….."_

_"Yasudah kajja, kita balik"_

_"Ne…."_

_Setelah itu mereka kembali kerumah, Sungmin melanjutkan masaknya dan Donghae duduk di depan tv sambil menonton, saat sedang menonton Handphone Donghae berbunyi._

_Drttttt….drttttt_

_"Yoboseo"_

_"….."_

_"Ne….."_

_Prak_

_Krang_

_Sungmin yang mendengar suara pun menuju tempat Donghae dan dia melihat Donghae menangis, dengan posisi duduk di lantai, dia pun buru – buru mengambil handphone Donghae dan tak berapa lama mematikanya. Dia baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan tuan dan nyonya lee meninggal di tempat. Dia pun mendekap Donghae dan berkata_

_"Hae….."_

_"Hyung hiks….appa…..umma…..hiks"_

_"Ne, Hae sekarang kita hanya tinggal berdua hiks….. hyung janji akan menjaga Hae….."_

_"Janji hyung jangan pernah tinggalkan Hae, kita akan selalu bersama, saling mendukung dan menyemangati ne"_

_"Ne, Hae…..Hyung janji" _

_ "Hiks….Hiks…. janji ne, jangan pernah meninggalkan hyung, kita harus bersama"_

_"Ne, Hyung…."_

_Suasana pemakaman Tuan dan Nyonya Lee begitu ramai oleh para pelawat rekan bisnis mereka, satu demi satu pelayat meninggalkan 2 anak lelaki dari tuan dan nyonya Lee, hanya tersisa Donghae, Sungmin dan Siwon yang memang diberi petuah untuk terus memantau ke jiwaan Sungmin, karena Lee Kangin appa dan Lee Jungsoo umma masih belum yakin kalau Sungmin sudah sembuh sepenuhnya._

_"Hae-ah kajja kita pulang, kita harus membereskan semuanya ne"_

_"Ne, Hyung…."_

_Setelah itu. Mereka meninggalkan pemakaman menuju rumah mereka, menumpang di mobil Siwon karena, mereka belum boleh menyetir mobil. Kepergian sang appa dan umma membuat mereka tambah akrab, dan untungnya mereka di wariskan harta yang lumayan, sehingga mereka tidak mesti pusing mencari kerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup._

_Seminggu setelah orang tua mereka meninggal, Donghae yang baru pulang dari sekolah mencari Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu pulang, dia tak menemukan Hyungnya di manapun hingga dia melewati kebun belakang, dia melihat hyungnya sedang duduk sendiri, dia pun mendekati hyungnya dan berkata._

_"Hyung….. sedang apa di sini? Aku kira hyung sedang tidur"_

_"Tadinya….. sampe Qui Xian datang menganggu acara tidurku" kata sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya_

_"Qui Xian? Mana hyung?"_

_"Baru saja pergi, katanya di panggil ummanya"_

_"hyung bohong yah? Jangan – jangan khayalan hyung lagi"_

_"Ani Hae ah…. Kalau hyung menghayal masa hyung di kasih kalung ini?" sambil menunjukan sebuah kalung sayap bermata sapphire"_

_"Yah, bisa saja, hyung beli di jalan tadi, dia napak gak hyung?"_

_PLETAK_

_"Appo hyung sakitttt"_

_"Kalo nanya jangan asal mangkanya. Napak lah yah babo, kalau tak napak dia setan dong"_

_"Hehe… siapa tau….abisnya aku tak pernah melihat orangnya sih, mangkanya aku curiga hyung menghayal"_

_"Huh…. Dia satu – satunya yang menerima hyung tau"_

_"Ne…ne, kajja kita masuk, aku lapar hyung"_

_"Ne, Baiklah….."_

**_Qui Xian, siapa kau sebenarnya? Siapapun kau semoga kau bisa membuat hyungku ini terlihat senang seperti ini dan menyembuhkanya._**

_Sungmin akhirnya lulus dari Junior High School, saat dia masuk menjadi murid kelas 1 Senior High School entah apa dan bagaimana, dia berubah menjadi orang yang pendiam, paranoid, takut, dan tatapan mata kosong setiap di Tanya tentang Qui Xian dia akan selalu berteriak – teriak seperti orang gila._

_"Hyung….. makan dulu ne"_

_"Ne…."_

_"Hyung….. kalung dari Qui Xian, aku lihat tidak pernah kau pake lagi?"_

_"Qui Xian? HAEEEE KYAAAAA….. JANGANNNNNNN…..KYAAAAA"_

_"Hyung ….tenang lah….. aku hanya bertanya, kau kenapa?"_

_"Takut…. Aku takut Hae, Pergi….. suruh Qui Xian pergi….. dia ingin membunuhku Hae…."_

_"Mwo? Tenang hyung di sini tak ada Qui Xian, adanya Hae, hyung aman di sini."_

_"Hyung tak akan aman Hae….. sembunyikan hyung…hy..hyung takutttt"_

_Percakan demi percakapan membuat aku penasaran denga sosok Qui Xian ini, kenapa Hyung jadi begitu ketakutan padahal aku tau kalau dia cinta pertama hyung dan sahabat baiknya, tapi entah lah aku bingung, saat aku masuk kelas dua senior high school, Sungmin hyung semakin tidak bisa di kendalikan sehingga aku terpaksa memindahkan dia ke Rumah sakit jiwa, atas masukan dari Siwon ajusshi. Aku mendapat sedikit informasi mengenai Qui Xian sedikit dari gambar buatan tangan Sungmin hyung walaupun hanya sedikit informasi setidaknya aku mendapat gambaran mengenai sosoknya._

**FlashBack Off**

**TBC**

**Author Curcol:**

**bingung? masih belom jelas? yah emang, ini masih belum ke inti ceritanya, bosen? males baca lagi? kelamaan? mian tapi kalau masih ada yang berminat ngeriview ff ini Ri akan lanjut, ngejelasin semuanya ^^ hapus/ lanjut?**

**mau balas review dari:**

**Gyurievil: gomawa cingu, sadis yah iya sih emang tiba - tiba ajah kepikiran begitu, kyuppa teman imajinasi mingpa? hehe next chapt terjawab.**

**sitapumpkinelf: mian kalo gak suka ceritanya cingu**

**TanSintha: udh lanjut cingu**

**HachiBabyMinnie: bawa pengaruh buruk gak yah? hehehe terjawab di next chapt cingu kalau masih ngarepin di lanjut ^^**

**Park Min Rin: udh lanjut cingu**

**E-H: Iya cingu masih penjelasan ini juga, soalnya kalao aq ceritanya pake alur cepat nti di protes, hehe mian kalo bingung.**

**Jirania: hehe gitu deh cingu, pelengkap cerita**

**Reviewnya Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Donghae POV **

Donghae kembali ke kesadaran awal saat handphonya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk, dia pun sempat membuka pesan itu, setelahnya dia kembali mengusap makam Sungmin dan berkata.

"Hyung….. Mianhe…..mungkin apa yang aku lakukan kali ini mengecewakanmu, dan mungkin kali ini juga aku tak bisa menepati janjiku, aku harus pergi hyung, annyong kita bertemu lagi nanti ne, pay – pay"

Donghae pun meningalkan pemakaman menuju mobil yang akan membawa dia kenyataan terpendam, mengenai kejadian beberapa taun silam anatara Qui Xian dan Cho Kyuhyun. Donghae pun menuju sebuah café bernama Poison café, setelah sampai dia mencari tempat yang dekat dengan jendela, setelah memesan dia menatap keluar jendela dia kembali menerawang.

**FlashBack On**

_Seorang namja tampan baru saja selesai kuliah, dia bersama beberapa temanya menuju sebuah café yang biasa mereka datangi setelah kuliah selesai. Lee Donghae sedang berkumpul bersama teman – temanya ketika di sapa oleh seseorang._

_"Hyung….Hae hyung…. Kau kah itu?"_

_"Nugu?"_

_"Aku, Kyuhyun….. temanmu hyung di senior high school"_

_"Evilllll? Kau sekarang beda sekali aku tak mengenalimu."_

_"Huh…. Hyung, aku bukan evil tau"_

_"Hehehe…mian, apa kabar? Sekarang kau kuliah dimana?"_

_"Aku baik hyung, aku baru saja kembali dari London hyung, karena aku pintar aku menyelesaikan kuliahku hanya 3 ½ tahun saja"_

_"Wooh daebak kau kyu, memang dari dulu tak pernah berubah"_

_"Hehehe….hyung aku duluan ne, nanti kita ngobrol – ngobrol lagi"_

_"Ne, kyu….."_

_Setelah itu Donghae kembali mengobrol bersama teman – temanya sedangkan Kyu? Entahlah mungkin dia pulang kerumah._

_Skip Time_

_Malamnya, Donghae pulang kerumah, rumah yang sepi bila biasanya ada hyungnya Sungmin yang akan selalu menyambutnya, sekarang hanya dia seorang tak ada lagi Sungmin hyung yang akan menyambutnya, sejak Sungmin hyung masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa, dia tinggal sendiri, kadang rasanya untuk mengginjakan kaki di rumah yang penuh kenangan itu sangat berat. Mangkanya dia lebih memilih diluar dan pulang malam ketimbang langsung pulang ke rumah, Hae merindukan hyungnya, dan dia berencana untuk menengok hyung esok. Lamunan Donghae buyar saat handphoneya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk._

_From: Evil Kyu_

_Re: Hyung….._

_Subject: Hyung, sudah lama kita tak mengobrol, bagaimana bila besok di tempat biasa?_

_Setelah itu Hae membalas pesan Kyuhyun, dan tak lama balesan dari Kyuhyun pun sampai._

_From : Evil Kyu_

_Re: Hyung….._

_Subject: Oke, aku ikut yah hyung hehehe_

_Hae pun membalas pesan Kyu dan setelah itu tak ada balasan lagi darinya, Hae pun memutuskan untuk mandi, setelahnya dia merebahkan diri dan tertidur._

_Keesokan harinya, Hae menemui Kyu di café yang kemaren mereka bertemu, tak lama._

_"Hyung…. Mianhe telat"_

_"Aniya, aku juga baru sampai, kajja kita jalan"_

_"Mwo? Langsung hyung?"_

_"Ne"_

_"Memangnya mau kemana kita hyung?"_

_"Hyung, mau memenemui hyungku dulu, abis itu kita jalan, bagaimana?"_

_"Baiklah hyung"_

**_Tidak buruk juga, bertemu dengan hyungnya Hae hyung._**

**_Sungmin hyung, aku yakin sosok yang kau maksud Qui Xian adalah Kyuhyun, karena selama ini aku tak menemukan orang yang memiliki ciri – ciri seperti yang di gambarmu hyung. Selain Kyuhyun_**

_Skip Time_

_Setelah hampir 1 jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Rumah Sakit Jiwa SM Center, dimana tempat Sungmin di rawat, lalu Hae pun berkata._

_"Kajja kita turun"_

_Tanpa menjawab Kyu, mengikuti Hae dengan kebingungan_

**_Aku heran kenapa Hae hyung mengajakku kerumah sakit jiwa? Katanya dia ingin menemui hyungnya? Tapi kenapa kerumah sakit jiwa?ah mungkin hyungnya bekerja di sini kali._**

_Akhirnya Kyu memberanikan diriku bertanya._

_"Hae Hyung, kenapa kita kemari? Katanya ingin bertemu hyungmu?"_

_"Ne, Memang, kita akan menemui Hyungku Kyu"_

**_Ne, Kyu aku mengajakmu kemari tempat Sungmin hyung dirawat, aku ingin melihat reaksi Sungmin hyung, selama ini dia tak pernah memberi respon sedikitpun bila di ajak bicara, seperti tak ada orang di sekitarnya, hanya tetap diam seperti patung._**

_Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kamar 105, Kamar Sungmin di rawat, Donghae dan Kyu pun masuk, Donghae mendekati sungmi yang duduk di dekat jendela sambil menatap keluar seakan – akan hanya ada tubug tanpa jiwa dan roh, sementara Kyu hanya mematung di tempat._

**_Cantik….. murni…..dan polos….3 kata yang menggambarkan sosok namja di depanku ini. Ternyata hyungnya Hae hyung yang dirawat disini, dia gila. Tapi kenapa? Sangat miris melihat sosok yang sangat cantik di depanku ini gila, dan entah mengapa rasanya rindu dan benci menjadi satu di hati ini, tapi kenapa? Wajahnya seakan – akan aku mengenalnya, tapi dimana?aku yakin belum pernah bertemu denganya, dan lagi perasaan apa ini? Perasaan yang tak bisa di katakan aneh apakah cinta, benci atau? Entah lah semua menyeruk jadi 1._**

_Sementara Hae yang sudah lebih dulu berada dekat Sungmin, sempat melirik ke arah Kyu dia berkata dalam hati._

**_Melihat reaksi Kyu, aku bisa menebak dia pasti terpesona dengan sungmin hyung, tak ada yang tidak terpesonan denganya. aku berharap tebakanku benar._**

_Hae pun berbicara kepada Sungmin._

_ "Hyung aku datang…. Apa kau senang?"_

_"…"_

_Karena dia tak mendapatkan respon, dia pun meminta Kyu untuk memanggilnya, siapa tau Sungmin akan memberikan respon, Kyu yang melihat Hae meminta tolong, dia pun menyanggupinya, dan berkata._

_"Hae Hyung…"_

**_DEG_**

_"Ne, Kyu….. Kemari biar aku kenalkan oleh hyungku._

**_Aku berharap Sungmin hyung merespon. Dan ternyata dugaanku tepat Sungmin hyung menunjukkan responya._**

**_Suara itu_**_ "Jangan… pergiiiiiiii… jeballll pergi Qui Xian, Mini mohon tidaaaaakkkkkk. Aargggghhhh…hikss…..hikss…. pergi…"_

**_Ini reaksi Sungmin hyung yang aku harapkan dan seperti dugaanku, hanya mendengar suara Sungmin hyung bisa tau._**

_Akupun menyuruh Kyu untuk keluar terlebih dahulu, aku pun menenangkan Sungmin Hyung._

_"Hyung….. tenanglah….. tak ada Qui Xian, dia temanku namanya Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin hyung, tenang yah"_

_"Hiks…Hiks…Dia Iblis…..Iblis yang akan memusnahkan aku Hae…dia Qui Xian, aku mengenalnya Hae…. Kau harus hati – hati denganya. jangan biarkan dia sendirian Hae dia berbahaya hiks…..hiks…..janji sama hyung hiks…jangan mencari dia, dia berbahaya Hae, walaupun Hyung mencintainya dia sangat berbahaya."_

**_Orang itu datang kembali, aku takut….. aku mohon, bunuh sajah lah aku. Dimanapun aku berada dia akan selalu dapat menemukanku. Hiks….. hiks…..._**

_Setelah itu Sungmin kembali ke keadaan awal, seperti patung yang tidak mengalami ketakutan, hanya duduk memandangi langit diluar sana._

**_Akhirnya Sungmin hyung tenang juga, benar dugaanku, reaksi itu hanya akan timbul bila dia mendengar dan melihat namja itu, sekarang aku penasaran apakah Kyuhyun dan dia orang yang sama yah?_**

_Sementara di luar kamar Kyu sedang duduk di kursi yang tersedia, dia pun berpikir mengenai kejadian tadi._

**_Hae hyung menyuruhku keluar dari kamar, akupun menurutinnya. Siapa Qui Xian? Kenapa saat dia melihatku dia begitu ketakutan? Banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepalaku ini _**

_Saat Kyu bermonolog sendiri tiba – tiba pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan Donghae yang keluar dari kamar, seketika itu juga Kyu bediri dan bertanya._

_"Hyung…..Sungmin hyung?"_

_"Sungmin Hyung sudah tenang Kyu, pasti kau bertanya – Tanya bukan mengapa Sungmin hyung seperti itu?"_

_"Ne, Hyung"_

_"Sungmin Hyung menjadi gila karena Qui Xian, apakah kau mengenal atau pernah mendengar tentang Qui Xian? Atau nama panggilanmu Qui Xian"_

_"Aniya Hyung, aku belum pernah dan tak mengenal orang yang bernama Qui Xian, dan lagi nama panggilanku Kyu atau Evil Kyu yang Hae Hyung dan teman- teman sering menyebutnya, memang Kenapa hyung?"_

**_Hae hyung bertanya kepadaku pertanyaan yang aku sendiri bingung, bagaimana menjawabnya, secara seumur hidupku aku tidak memiliki saudara kembar ataupun siapapun yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Qui Xian _**

_"Aniya, hanya saja kalian berdua sangat mirip, mungkin tapi menurut Sungmin hyung kalian orang yang sama"_

_"MWO? Bagaimana bisa hyung menyimpulkan seperti itu?"_

_ "Hyung hanya melihat gambar yang di buat Sungmin hyung saja, Mian kalau salah"_

**_Firasatku mengatakan Qui Xian dan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama, tapi dia mengaku tidak mengetahui siapa Qui Xian, dan lagi bukan nama panggilanya, jadi siapa Qui Xian itu?_**

_Setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit jiwa dan berjalan jalan, melupakan sejenak pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang tak terjawab._

_Skip Time_

_Sebulan sudah setelah aku terakhir kali menemui Sungmin hyung dengan membawa Kyuhyun, saat aku baru sampai dirumah, handphoneku berbunyi._

_Drtttt…..drtttttt_

_"Yoboseo"_

_"**Hae-ah kau kah itu?"**_

_"Ne, Siwon Ajusshi wae?"_

**_" Sungmin…Sungmin ditemukan bunuh diri, Hae-ah, di sampiing tembok ada tulisan Qui Xian"_**

_PIP_

_Seketika itu badanku lemas, aku telah kehilangan satu – satunya keluargaku, aku terlalu bodoh tidak mendengar kata – kata hyungku, sekarang dia telah pergi, dan Qui Xian datang kembali. Aku yakin dia adalah Kyuhyun, awas kau Kyu… aku pun mencari Kyu kerumahnya, dan kata pelayanya dia sudah tak pulang sejak 3 hari yang lalu._

_'Arghhhhhhh kenapa mesti begini sih, aku harus mencarimu kemana Qui Xiang? Ani Cho Kyuhyun?'_

**Flashback Off**

**TBC**

**Author Curcol:**

**Hyaaaaaa Cho Kyuhyun Nongol hahaha, ada yang sudah mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya kah? atau masih bingung? emm kalo ada yang masih berminat review next chapt bakalan tentang siapa Qui Xian dan Kyu kalo ada yang minat hehehe hapus or lanjut?**

**mau balas review dari:**

**Gyurievil: Gomawa cingu kalo suka, hehe... ini ada kok kyuppanya atas request hehe**

**casanova indah: gomawa kalau keren cingu hehe... sudah di lanjut kok**

**sitapumpkinelf: hanya mingppa ajah kok yang mati, eh mungkin hehehe, baca ajah lanjutanya cingu :)**

**Reviewnya Please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author POV**

Kesadaran Donghae pun kembali, karena pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Dan orang itu berkata.

"Lee Donghae?"

"Ne, Nuguseyo?"

"Cho Heechul imnida dan ini suami saya Cho Hankyung"

"Umma dan Appa Cho Kyuhyun ne?"

"Ne, dan Ajhumma?"

"MWO? Ajhumma? Senang sekali di panggil ajhumma, panggil saja helmonie Donghae-ah, Helmonie jadi malu"

"Mwo Helmonie? Tapi wajah helmonie tampak cantik sama seperti Heechul ajhumma"

"Ne, Cho Jaejoong Imnida Helmonie dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Qui Xian, hahaha kau bisa saja Donghae-ah"

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"MWO? JADI KYU DAN QUI XIAN…..?"

"Ne, Mereka saudara kembar"

"…"

_Apa – apaan ini? Selama ini aku kira mereka adalah orang yang sama, tetapi ternyata saudara kembar tapi bagaimana bisa?_

Aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ta…Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kyu saja tak mengenal Qui Xian?"

"Itu semua kesalahan kami selaku orang tua mereka, Kami tak mengindahkan takdir itu, kami melupakanya"

"Maksud Ajhumma?"

"Sepertinya aku harus menceritakan semuanya, bagaimana Hannie apakah kau setuju"

"Ne, Heenim, apapun yang terjadi kita tanggung bersama"

"Baiklah, jadi begini ceritanya…"

**FlashBack On**

_Kami berada di rumah sakit, untuk memeriksa diriku yang beberapa hari ini tak enak badan, setelah diperiksa, sang dokter berkata kepada kami._

_"Chukae Tuan Cho. Istri anda mengandung 2 minggu dan anak kembar"_

_"MWO KEMBAR DOK?"_

_"Ne, kembar, jadi di jaga ne? makan – makanan yang bergisi dan sehat, dan jangan lupa minum vitamin 3x sehari, ne"_

_"Ne, dokter"_

_"Apakah ada pertanyaan Tuan Cho?"_

_"Apakah anak kami sehat dok?"_

_"Kelihatanya sehat, sekarang memang belum dapat dilihat dengan jelas, nanti saat masuk kehamilan 3 bulan, baru bisa dilihat lebih lanjut"_

_"Oh…. Baiklah, kami permisi dulu dok"_

_"Ne…."_

_Setelah itu kami keluar dari ruang dokter menuju tempat parkir. Suatu kebahagaiaan tersendri bahwa heenim yang sudah di vonis oleh dokter tidak bisa hamil, setelah 3 tahun pejuangan akhirnya, dia hamil juga. kami berjalan menuju tempat parkir._

_"Hannie…. Kita akan memiliki anak"_

_"Ne, Heenim, apakah kau senang"_

_"Sangat, Hannie, apa lagi anak kita kembar, pasti lucu – lucu"_

_"Ne…."_

_Tiba – tiba obrolan kami diintrupsi oleh seseorang._

_"Salah satu dari anak kembar kalian adalah anak iblis tuan dan nyonya Cho"_

_"Siapa Kau? Apa maksudmu dengan salah satu dari anak kami adalah anak iblis? Hay jangan sembarangan berbicara yah?"_

_"Aku tidak memiliki nama, tapi aku sering di sebut sang pembawa berita, Nyonya Cho yang terhormat, saya tidak sembarangan berbicara, tapi itu kenyataanya, dan takdir anak kalian seperti itu"_

_"Takdir? Takdir seperti apa? Kenyataan seperti apa? Jangan mengada –ada Tuan…. Saya tak percaya"_

_"Teserah Nyonya boleh percaya boleh tidak, tapi bila kalian tetap mempertahankan salah satunya, di masa depan ada nyawa yang akan terancam"_

_"Ah Bulshittttt, siapa yang akan terancam dengan anak kami nantinya ha? Itu hanya bualanmu saja kan?"_

_"Heenim, tenanglah, Tuan bisakah kau ceritakan apa maksudmu?"_

_"Mungkin Tuan Cho pernah mendengarnya kisah yang di ceritakan turun temurun di daratan cina sana tepatnya di kota Xinjian? Salah satu daerahnya bernama Moguicheng atau kita kenal sebagai kota iblis?"_

_"Ne, aku pernah mendengar bahwa di sana saat hari sedang terik terdengar suara – suara seperti sebuah music mengalun, dan bila badai datang suara – suara itu tergantikan oleh sebuah jeritan dan lolongan kematian, kota itu benar – benar tidak berpenghuni, dan apa hubunganya dengan semua itu dengan anak kembar kami ini?"_

_" Bagaimana bila saya mengatakan kota itu tidak benar – benar tak berpenghuni?"_

_"Maksud Tuan?"_

_"** Dahulu kala seorang malaikat ani iblis entahlah mahluk apa itu dia mengasingkan dirinya ke bumi, karena dia mahluk terkutuk, dia berencana untuk menetap di bumi sampai dia mati, dia ingin memperbaiki kesalahanya, saat itu dia bertemu dengan seorang yeoja dari daratan cina jatuh cinta dan menghamilinya, sang yeoja hamil dan di usir oleh orang tua serta penduduk setempat, saat akan keluar dari desa, sang yeoja di siksa oleh beberapa warga sang mahluk melihat itu berang, dan menyiksa lalu membunuh seluruh warga desa, dan menyisahkan dirinya dan sang yeoja, yeoja tersebut sangat ketakutan, karena dia tak mengira telah dihamili oleh seorang monster, dia kira dia telah menemukan namja yang tepat ternyata kenyataan berkata lain, sejak saat itu mereka tinggal di desa sepi, desa iblis itulah sebutanya bagi orang – orang yang melewati tempat itu, sang yeoja menjadi gila padahal dia sedang mengandung anak kembar, dan sang namja yang merawat hingga anak mereka lahir, dan si yeoja bunuh diri. Sejak itu mahluk itu merawat kedua anak kembarnya yang bergender namja. sang mahluk yang sangat menyayangi anaknya Yi Sheng membiarkan sang anak membawa banyak manusia dan dia habisi di daratan itu, sehingga banyak mayat yang bergelimpangan, suatu hari ada seorang pengembara yang melewati tempat itu dia di hadang oleh Yi Sheng dan hampir di bunuh olehnya sayangnya sang pengembara lebih cerdik, dia pun membunuh Yi Sheng, sang mahluk yang melihatnya sangat marah, karena anak kesayanganya di bunuh oleh manusia, dia pun mengutuk sang pengelangan bila turunanya yang ke 100 lahir makan anak mereka adalah anak kembar dan salah satunya adalah anak iblis dan suatu saat akan membunuh sang pengelana sebagai pembalasan dendam. **Itulah asal usul kota Moguicheng"_

_"Dan apa hubunganya dengan anak kami?"_

_"Tuan Cho, kau adalah turunan ke 100 dari sang pengembara, mungkin jalan takdirmu tidak di bunuh mungkin aka nada yang terbunuh suatu saat nanti"_

_"Lalu kami mesti membunuh anak ini? Andweee kami susah payah mendapatkanya"_

_"Ani, kalian hanya perlu…"_

**TBC**

**Author Curcol:**

**Hyaaaaa Ri Speecless gak tau mau bilang apa, tambah aneh ajah ne cerita**

**mau balas review dari:**

**Guest : gomawa cingu masukanya, nanti di perhatikan lagi :)**

**Kim Shin Ka : ne cingu itu nama cina kyuhyun, di chapter ini kejawab siapa qui xian cingu heheh**

**kyutmin: udh lanjut cingu :)**

**Reviewnya Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hanya Perlu apa?"_

_"Hanya perlu merawat mereka berdua bersamaan, jangan memisahkan mereka apapun yang terjadi, karena dia tak akan macam – macam bila ada saudara kembarnya di sisinya"_

_"Baiklah kami akan mengikuti saran Tuan"_

_"Baiklah, sebaiknya saya pergi saja, tugasku sudah selesai, ah dan jangan lupakan 1 hal, kekuatan iblis yang dimiliki anak kalian sangat berbahaya bila mereka di pisahkan ada orang lain yang jadi korbanya"_

_"Ne, Kami mengerti"_

_Setelah itu masa – masa kehamilan Heenim berjalan, sangat berat dan aneh, sebulan pertama masa kehamilanya mengidam yang tak terlalu parah, memasuki bulan ke dua dan seterusnya, hanya ingin memakan daging dan meminum darah saja, kami sempat khawatir tapi nyatanya dia sehat – sehat saja, hingga di masa kehamilan bulan ke 8 dokter mengatakan._

_"Tuan dan Nyonya, anak anda sehat – sehat saja, hanya saja….."_

_"Hanya saja apa dok?"_

_"Hanya saja, salah satu dari anak anda memiliki masalah dengan kondisi tubuhnya, dia tak sekuat saudara kembarnya"_

_"Jinjaa? Lalu kami harus bagaimana dok?"_

_"Anak kalian mesti mendapatkan perawatan lebih dan khusus bila dia lahir nanti di rumah sakit tuan dan nyonya Cho"_

_"Baiklah dok"_

_Itulah pertama kalinya kami melakukan kesalahan karena, terlalu khawatir dengan salah satu dari si kembar, kami mengabaikan kembaranya dan saat lahiran, kami memutuskan untuk memisahkan mereka, kami berpendapat Kyu lebih butuh banyak perhatiaan dan kami harus menjaga kondisinya, sehingga kami memisahkan mereka Qui Xian di jaga oleh Helmonie nya dan Kyu di jaga oleh kami._

**Flashback Off**

"Lalu apakah Kyu tak pernah ajhumma ceritakan tentang Qui Xian?"

"Aniya, Kami tak berani menceritakanya, karena kami takut Kyu akan marah bila dia tau kami memisahkan mereka, kami terlalu sayang dengan Kyu, dia anak yang baik"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Qui Xian? Apakah ajuhmma dan ajhussi pernah mengunjungi dia?"

"Ne, pernah beberapa kali, dia sangat manis dan menurut oleh helmonienya"

"Qui Xiang anak yang manis, sayangnya dia memiliki hal – hal yang helmonie sendiri agak takut dengan sifatnya"

"Lalu Kyu dan Qui Xian apa pernah dipertemukan"

"Hampir, sayangnya Kyu mengalami kecelakaan dan dia meninggal dunia"

"MWO? JADI KYU SUDAH MENINGGAL?"

"Ne, 3 tahun yang lalu"

"Tidak mungkin ajhumma, ajhussi, karena 3 tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya di sini, dan dia berkata dia baru saja pulang dari London, tak mungkin kan itu Qui Xian ajhumma?"

"Kyu memang berencana sekolah di London, tapi dia keburu meninggal, jadi tak jadi" jawab Heechul Ajhumma

"Qui Xian setelah tau kalau Kyu kembaranya, dia memutuskan keluar dari rumah dan meninggalkan rumah, hingga sekarang kami tak menemukanya lagi" Jawab sang Helmonie

"Memang kenapa Donghae-ah? Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena 3 tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Kyu dan dia berkata dia baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di London Ajhussi, keesokan harinya aku mengajaknya menemui hyungku, sebulan kemudian hyungku meninggal dan 1 kata yang ditulis oleh hyungku adalah nama Qui Xian, aku pikir Qui Xian dan Kyu adalah orang yang sama? Dan sekarang ternyata Qui Xian yang menyamar menjadi Kyu"

" Siapa nama hyungmu Hae-ah"

"Lee Sungmin, Jaejoong Helmonie"

"Ah….. Monie Ingat"

**Flashback On**

_Qui Xian pernah cerita dia memiliki teman yang sangat manis, namanya Sungmin, dia sangat menyukai Sungmin, hanya saja Monie agak khawatir dengan Sungmin, karena Qui Xiang kadang sangat mengerikan, dia bisa membuat orang mengikuti perintahnya, sama seperti waktu itu Qui Xian pulang dengan menyeringai senang, monie pun bertanya._

_"Cagi….. apa yang membuatmu senang?"_

_"Sungmin, tadi Qui Xian menyuruh Sungmin merontokan bulu kelinci peliharaanya supaya indah, tapi dia malah memotong – motongnya Monie"_

_"MWO? Kamu menyuruhnya membunuh peliharaanya?"_

_"Yah secara tidak langsung Monie"_

_Setelah itu Qui Xian meninggalkan Monie, satu kekuatan yang Monie tau dari Qui Xian adalah, hipnotis dan memanipulasi, jadi apa yang dia ucapkan, secara tidak langsung berarti sebuah perintah._

_2 tahun kemudian saat Qui Xian menginjakan kaki di Junior High School dia berceita._

_"Monie….tau gak, tadi Qui Xian bertemu Sungmin lagi"_

_"Jinja? Bertemu dimana?"_

_"Qui Xian melihat Mini di jalan, trus Qui Xian ikuti ternyata Mini dah pindah rumah Moni, dan lagi Mini yang Qui Xian Cintai berubah jadi pemurung Monie"_

_"Jeongman? Kenapa bisa berubah?"_

_"Mini kehilangan kedua orang tuanya Monie kecelakaan, jadi deh tinggal dia berdua bersama dongsaengnya"_

_"Wah kasian sekali dia"_

_"Ne, Monie kasian" _

_Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi, karena Monie menyiapakan makan malam dan dia masuk kekamarnya, setelah itu dia jadi sering di luar rumah entah kemana, dan suatu hari dia pulang dengan keadaan tersenyum menyeringai dan walaupun dia tersenyum matanya memancarkan kemarahan, Monie bertanya._

_"Qui Xian dari mana saja? Ada apa denganmu?"_

_"Dari tempat Mini, Monie, menyenangkan sekali melihat Mini ketakutan, dia sangat menyebalkan Monie, dia tak sayang Qui Xian"_

_"Mengapa kau berkata begitu cagi? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?"_

_"Hanya berkata dia tak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi dan yah dia ketakutan deh"_

_"….."_

_Ajhumma ingat saat itu setelah dia berkata seperti itu, malamnya dia diajak bertemu dengan Kyu oleh appa dan ummanya, sayangnya Kyu keburu mengalami kecelakaan dan Qui Xian memutuskan meninggalkan rumah hingga sekarang"_

**FlashBack Off**

"Monie….. tau tempat biasa Qui Xian datangi?"

"Em…game center, Poirot café, karena dia bekerja di sana, dan mungkin di daerah distrik gangnam di bangunan kosong entah dia ngapain di sana, itu yang Monie tau"

"Memangnya kau mau apa Hae-ah?"

"Mau menemuinya Ajhumma, masalah ini harus aku selesaikan"

" Tapi Hae-ah…. Ini sangat berbahaya, nyawamu bisa melayang"

"Daripada diam saja, Hae ingin mengetahui kenapa dia membunuh hyungku ajhumma, ajhussi, nyawa tang penting lagi, karena Hae sudah kehilangan orang – orang yang Hae sayangi"

"Hati – hati lah Hae….. "

"Ne, Ajhussi Gomawa"

Setelah itu Hae meninggalkan Poison Café mencari Qui Xian dari Game center hingga akhirnya dia menemukan Qui Xian di daerah gangnam, di bangunan tua yg kosong. Disana dia melihat Qui Xian, entah sedang apa karena posisi dia membelakangi Hae, dengan ragu – ragu dia memanggil.

"Qu…Qui…. Xian…..?"

**TBC**

**Author Curcol:**

**Sepertinya pendek lagi yah? huh padahal Ri udh panjang - panjangin tetep ajah sepertinya pendek**

**mau balas review dari:**

**Kakikoko clouds: Udh lanjuttt cingu**

**MinNy Ming: tentang desa itu emang bener adanya, kalau ceritanya Ri ngarang cingu, eh... di awal si memang gak ada yang mati, tapi kalo gak ada yang mati juga ceritanya gak beres2x cingu, mian kalo pendek lagi cingu heheh... next chap panjang deh **

**Reviewnya Please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Qui Xian pun berbalik, dia melihat Donghae dia memberikan seringainya dan berkata.

"Wah…wah…Hae hyung ternyata, apa kabar hyung?"

"Tak perlu basa – basi Qui Xian, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Qui Xian sudah mati, Aku adalah Kyu, apa yang ku lakukan? Hanya bermain main dengan tulang – tulang Qui Xian saja"

"Maksud mu? Qui Xian tidak mungkin mati dialah pembunuh Hyungku"

"**_Well_**….. itu yang orang – orang tau, tapi mereka sama sekali tak tau menahu tentang kami, mereka orang – orang bodoh, yang bisa di kibulin begitu saja"

"….."

"**_Come on _**Hyung….. apakah aku harus menceritakan semuanya"

"….."

"Sepertinya begitu, baiklah….**100 tahun yang lalu, Yi Sheng sang anak iblis dialah yang memiliki keuatan jahat dan dia adalah anak yang lahir terakhir _its mean_** **dia adalah Hyung Yesung _Right? _100 tahun kemudian, aku dan Qui Xian lahir dan orang – orang mengira bahwa Qui Xian adalah Hyungku kanrena dia lahir terakhir, dan memiliki kekuatan jahat, tapi yang mereka tak tau adalah, Qui Xian yang lahir belakangan dialah yang memiliki kondisi tubuh lemah dan aku Kyu yang lahir duluan dengan kekuatan jahat. Tapi bodohnya mereka tidak melihat itu, mereka terlalu bodoh. Saat kami berusia 7 tahun, kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, dia memang hyungku yang manis dan terlalu bodoh untuk aku kibulin, dia menceritakan tentang cinta pertamanya, dan tercetuslah ide untuk bertukar tempat dan bodohnya dia menerimanya, sejak itu aku mulai menghantui hyungmu Hae hyung, hyungmu memiliki jiwa yang labil, sehingga bisa di kuasai olehku, sayangnya saat memasuki Junior High School, Kau dan Hyungmu pindah, dan Qui Xiang sadar dengan rencanaku, dan dia meminta bertukar tempat, aku menolak, saat itulah aku bertemu hyungmu lagi dan yah sedikit bermain – main, jangan salahkan aku, aku mewarisi sifat iblis dan membunuh adalah makananku sehari – hari, rasanya gatal bila tak melakukan itu, dan saat orang tuaku ingin mempertemukan kami, aku dengan kekuatanku membuat dia mati kecelakaan seolah – olah dialah Kyu dan aku Qui Xian, sayang sekali bukan, dan selama 3 tahun aku memutuskan melanjutkan hidup di London, barulah aku bertemu denganmu hyung, dan syukurnya kau mengajaku menemui Sungmin, harus aku akui, setelah Qui Xian meninggal tubuh ini di miliki oleh dia, jiwa aku dan Qui Xian, 3 tahun memang singkat tapi Qui Xian membuat aku sedikit lupa dengan mainanku Mini, lalu kau mempertemukan kami, setelah itu aku mengunjungi dia dan bermain – main sayangnya dia payah dia bunuh diri deh, dan Qui Xian sangat marah, dia membuat aku tak boleh keluar sayangnya kekuatanku lebih besar, jadi dia kalah….. hahahahah,** begitulah ceritaku hyung"

"Apa salah Sungmin Hyung, Qui Xian dan orang – orang di sekelilingmu Kyu?"

"Aku akui Sungmin sangat manis, dia mampu membuatku luluh sayangnya, dia hanya mencintai Qui Xian, bukan aku, aku benci mereka bedua, bila orang tuaku? Mereka bodoh karena mamu mempercayai ini semua, kan sudah aku bilang bukan?. Membunuh adalah hidupku, tak membunuh membuatku gatal – gatal hyung."

"Apa kau sudah puas sekarang?"

"Sangat puas Hae Hyung, dan pada kenyataanya sekarang aku sudah mempertemukan Sungmin dan Qui Xian di alam sana Hyung"

"Kau gila Kyu"

"Ne, Memang aku gila hahahahah… Hyung mau apa? Melaporkanku? Tak akan ada yang percaya hyung hahaha…..Hyung akan mati"

**'Hentikan Kyu, sudah cukup aku dan Sungmin yang jadi korbanmu, biarkan dia lepas'**

**"**Hahaha…. Apa kata mu Hyung? Maaf – maaf saja ne, tak akan hahaha"

'**Kyu hyung mohon, appa kita tak menginginkan ini semua Kyu, saat itu dia sedang emosi, appa tak ingin anaknya seperti dia'**

**"**Diamkau hyung, aku tak mau dengar…."

Setelah itu Donghae baru dapat melihat tulang – tulang yang tergletak di belakang Kyu, Kyu pun mendekati Tulang –tulang itu dan membakarnya.

"Matilah kau Hyung, Tenanglah di sana jangan menggangguku"

Tak berapa lama api semakin membesar, dan mulai merambat ke mana – mana, Hae mulai dehidrasi, dan pandanganya mulai mengabur, saat itu juga dari arah tulang – tulang muncul sosok Qui Xian mendekati Kyu.

"Q….Qui Xian? Bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah mati"

"Ne, Tapi aku di berikan kesempatan 1x untuk membawamu pergi Kyu"

"Andweeee…. Aku tak mau, lepaskan aku"

Kesadaran Donghae menipis diapun jatuh tak sadarkan diri, yang dia ingat terakhir sebelum pingsan adalah, Kyu yang di selimuti api dan kata – kata Qui Xian.

"Mian Hae hyung, melibatkanmu, sayangnya Sungmin menginginkanmu untuk terus hidup dia sangat menyayangimu, percayalah suatu saat nanti bila bukan di kehidupan ini kalian akan bertemu kembali, jaga dirimu ne, Annyong"

Setelah itu Donghae tak sadarkan diri.

Omake

**2 bulan kemudian**

" Hae….. kau mau kemana? Dokter tak mengijinkanmu keluar, lukamu belum sembuh nak"

"Hae, bosan Umma… biarkan Hae jalan – jalan ne?"

"Hu… baiklah, kau keras kepala sekali….."

"Heheh, Hae sayang Heechul Umma, gomawa Umma"

"Ne, Cagi…"

Setelah itu Hae keluar kamar rumah sakit dia berjalan – jalan sambil monolog sendiri.

_'Sudah 2 bulan sejak kejadian itu, sepertinya Qui Xian yang memanggil pemadam kebakaran, tapi bagaimana bisa? Molla, anehnya para pemadam tak menemukan jasad Kyu ataupun tulang – tulang Qui Xian, ini semua misteri, tapi tak apalah berkat itu aku memiliki umma dan appa lagi'_

Hae tak memperhatikan jalan diapun menabrak seseorang.

BRUK

JDEUAK

"Apooooooo….."

"Kau tak apa – apa, Tuan? Omooooo….. Mianhe….. "

"Aniya, Gwanca Agashi"

Hae pun di bantu bediri oleh orang itu, Hae yang melihat kearahnya.

DEG

DEG

"Lee Donghae imnida, namamu agashi?"

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, Bangeupta Donghae-ssi, Mian menabrakmu, apakah sakit"

"Aniya, tak berasa apa – apa karena kau yang menabrak Hyukkie"

Setelah itu mereka bedua mengobrol seru di taman rumah sakit,

**END**

**Author Curcol:**

**Kyaaaaa bingung? sama Ri juga bingung sama ceritanya berbelit - belit huhu, endingnya geje banget and aneh huhu mianhe Readersss**

**Mau balas Review**

**MinNy Ming: ani cingu gak aku bikin mati kok hehe**

**Yefah KyuminShippClouds: udh lanjut kok**

**Gyurievil: hehe, yakin yang mati kyu? **

**Reviewnya Please :)**

**oh yah vote dong buat next ff genrenya apa?**

**- Fantasy, romance?**

**- Romance / angst?**

**- Romance / Hurt?**


End file.
